1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a torque system, and more particularly to a torque output system, applied to a spindle of a power tool, for providing different torque for different operation modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, the power tool can provide usage modes including a screw mode, a drill mode and a hammer mode. In the screw mode, the spindle is released (or jumps) after the output torque of the spindle reaches a predetermined torque value so that the spindle cannot further output the torque. In the drill mode and the hammer mode, the spindle is locked and cannot be released. So, the spindle can continuously output the torque transmitted from the power source (motor). The spindle of the power tool may mesh with a planetary gear system, which is composed of a transmission gear, a plurality of planet gears, a planet gear seat and a toothed ring. The above-mentioned gear system may be adopted to drive the spindle.
In detail, an end portion of the toothed ring corresponds to a control device. The control device includes a plurality of control assemblies, an adjusting washer and a plurality of movable pins. The control assembly includes a combination of a steel ball and a fixing pin. The movable pins are embedded onto the adjusting washer, and the adjusting washer is disposed at one end of each fixing pin.
In the screw mode, the fixing pin faces the movable pin. When the spindle is released or jumps, the steel ball and the fixing pin are pushed by the toothed ring to move (jump), and the fixing pin simultaneously pushes the movable pin. Rotating the adjusting ring of the power tool can switch the working mode from the screw mode to the drill mode or the hammer mode. During the mode switching, the adjusting washer is rotated and the movable pin is shifted so that the fixing pin faces the surface of the adjusting washer, and the fixing pin cannot shift (jump). Thus, the toothed ring cannot drive the combination of the steel ball and the fixing pin. Therefore, the spindle continuously outputs the torque transmitted from the power source.
In the torque system of the power tool mentioned hereinabove, multiple independent steel balls and fixing pins have to be provided. Thus, the material cost is high, and the assembling processes become inconvenient.